


No Need To Fight

by poppyfields13



Series: The Right Decision [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Crack Pairing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and David have their first fight. But with a little help from Cook and Kevin, they soon kiss and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The characters within are only based on real people, this is purely fiction and I am not implying events within to be occurrences in real life.

David Archuleta had been dating Joe Jonas for about a month and a half now. Well, okay, it was exactly one month and thirteen days, but Joe certainly didn’t need to know that David was counting.

It was still a secret, of course. Well, Cook knew. And David had a feeling Kevin was suspicious, but other than that it was very much a secret. And, for obvious reasons, it had to remain that way.

David thought he was rapidly falling in love with Joe, and while lying underneath the older boy, being kissed wholeheartedly, how could he not? They were on Joe’s bed, both spending their night off the way they usually did. Making out.

When they pulled away to catch their breath, and Joe rolled off of David to cuddle up to him in a more comfortable position, David decided it was time to voice something he had been thinking about for a while.

“Do you think Kevin knows about us?” he asked suddenly. Joe raised his head and stared at David incredulously. David pointedly refused to look back. “Maybe you should tell him. I think he’d be okay with it.”

Joe moved away to lie on his back. David could tell he was fiddling with his promise ring, the way he always did when this kind of thing came up. “I can’t risk it,” he said.

This time, David did turn to look at him. “Come on, it’s not like he’d go and out you to the world, Joe.”

“But what if he, like, made a slip up or something?”

“Cook knows about me. He hasn’t said anything,” David said sensibly.

“You don’t have as much to lose as I do,” Joe replied.

David sat up abruptly. “What?”

Joe sat up as well, looking panicked. “No! I mean, that’s not what I meant! I mean, with you… it’s your voice.” He gestured wildly at David’s throat. “It’s so amazing. You don’t need anything else.”

“What do you mean?” David asked.

“With me I do. We sort of rely on our looks and stuff.”

David didn’t know if he should be offended at the inadvertent slight on his looks. Instead, he said, rather jealously, “You mean you rely on the fact every girl wants to kiss you.”

Joe had the nerve to give him a pouty, hurt look.

David threw his arms up impatiently. “And what are you talking about? You’re talented; you don’t need to rely on your looks!”

“David,” Joe said evenly, or rather, condescendingly, in David’s opinion. “It’s a big part of it.” David rolled his eyes. He was getting uncharacteristically annoyed at Joe.

“But, not every girl wants to kiss me,” Joe finished.

David crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. “A lot do! All my girl friends do.”

“Really?” Joe asked curiously, which was totally the _wrong_ thing to do.

David frowned. “ _Maybe_ you just like having girls all over you ALL THE TIME.”

“Are you jealous?” Joe asked.

David threw his legs over the side of the bed and stomped over to the door. “No!”

Joe stood up too. “David, it’s okay if you don’t want other girls around me, but I can’t help it. You just have to trust me, okay?”

David’s jaw dropped. “I am absolutely not jealous!” he said indignantly.

“What? Yeah you are. This isn’t the first time this has come up. What about when we were hanging out with Demi that time –”

“ _She_ likes you!” David interrupted.

“No she doesn’t!” Joe continued: “– and you got _so_ cranky when you couldn’t come out with us too. And what about when you saw the new video and kept asking me _so many_ questions about the girls?”

“So? It’s not like I don’t have anything to worry about!” David shouted.

“Ugh! Can we please not talk about Taylor Swift _again_?” Joe said disdainfully. “What about you and Miranda Cosgove? Having dinner together? And who was that chick in the ‘Crush’ video anyway. Ugh!” He crossed his arms and gave David a hard look.

“We weren’t even together then!” David yelled.

“Aha! So you admit there was something going on!” Joe said ardently. He pointed an accusing finger at David’s chest.

“What? No, you’re being crazy!” David replied, feeling utterly helpless.

“Am I?” Joe asked, implying that he actually wasn’t.

“Oh my gosh, yes! What am I supposed to do around all those girls? It’s not my fault I have to act like I’m not in a relationship with _Joe Jonas_.”

“But you want me to tell Kevin about us! How does that make sense?... And what do you mean by “Joe Jonas” in that voice?” He mimicked David childishly, putting on a very camp voice and flapping his hand around.

David did _not_ do that with his hands. “Gosh! You’re impossible!”

“So are you!”

David whirled around and opened the door; he stepped out into the hallway and then turned to give Joe the most disapproving look he could muster before he slammed the door.

David stomped down the hallway. He wanted to just leave and go home but he had practically begged his dad to let him stay over at Joe’s house and if he asked his dad to come and get him his dad would want to know why and David wouldn’t know what to say to that.

He went down the stairs and marched through the, surprisingly empty, living room. He opened the door to the patio and went outside, sitting down on one of the chairs. He stared out at the lights of Los Angeles and fumed.

He pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and searched through his directory until he found the name he wanted and pressed call.

“Hello?” David Cook’s voice inquired after a few rings.

“Joe is a jerk!” was the first thing David said.

Cook laughed. “Awww, your first fight! How cute.”

“Not funny, Cook,” David replied.

“Actually. It kind of is.”

“Oh my gosh, why did I even call you? …You’re mean,” David said lamely.

“Okay, okay. What happened?”

“Well, I told him he should tell Kevin, you know, about us, and then he got all mad, and then turned the whole thing back on me and said I was jealous because he lets girls _fawn_ all over him all the time, which I’m _not_ and I totally don’t even _care_ what he does. And then he went all crazy and jealous at _me_ about the ‘Crush’ video girl and oh my gosh, I don’t even know her! And he twisted everything I said! I can’t believe him!”

Cook was silent for a moment and then sighed. “Do you realise how silly that all sounds?”

“No I do not,” David said defensively.

“No, I mean, it sounds like it all escalated from practically nothing.”

“It’s not nothing!” David said.

“The only reason this whole jealousy thing flared up was because Joe was avoiding talking about telling Kevin, right?”

“Um… Yeah…”

“He was just deflecting. Then you got caught up in fighting about it. You know that _you_ have nothing to be jealous of either, right Arch?”

“I’m not –”

“Archie…”

“I _know_. I just can’t help it sometimes.”

“Well, that’s okay. At least now you know that he feels the same way.”

“I guess so…”

“And if he’s that jealous he must really like you.”

David smiled a little. “Yeah, I guess he does. Er, thanks Cook.”

“You’re welcome. Now that we’re not on tour anymore, my life is very lacking in gossip and drama. I have to experience it vicariously through you.”

“Oh. You _like_ drama?”

“Not necessarily, but I’m so used to it I feel like there’s something missing when it’s not there. You and Joe fill the void, Archie.”

“Kay, I’m gonna go now…”

Cook laughed. “Fine, use me and leave me.”

“What? No, it’s just –”

Cook laughed again. “Good _bye_ , Archie. And good luck.”

“Thanks, Cook. Bye.”

He closed his phone and stared back out into the lights. He was feeling less angry now, and what Cook had said made sense. That the fighting just got out of hand when their jealousy flared up, which really was a silly thing to fight about. Both of them had gaggles of girls after them all the time. It was nothing to get jealous over. It’s not like either of them were ever going to do anything about it.

But David was feeling a little wounded and he wasn’t willing to go and make up with Joe just yet. He had said some mean things and David didn’t feel like forgiving them just yet. Maybe he should have just let the whole thing go. Joe would tell Kevin and Nick when he was good and ready. It wasn’t really any of David’s business.

But what if Joe didn’t want to make up with him? What if he wanted to break up now? What if he didn’t want to be with David because he had interfered too much in his life?

Quite suddenly, David’s eyes filled with tears, and before he could try and will them away they spilled down his cheeks. The thought of losing Joe was horrible.

“David?” a voice asked from behind him.

David jumped in surprise and whirled around. “Oh! Kevin, hi.”

“Hi. I would ask how you are, but I think it’s pretty obvious you’re not okay,” Kevin said. He walked over to the chair beside David and sat down.

“Sorry,” David said.

“Dude, you don’t have to apologise. What has Joseph done now? He _would_ do his best to ruin the one thing that makes him truly happy, wouldn’t he?”

David turned his head to Kevin, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “What?” he asked through sniffling.

“I’ve never seen him this genuinely happy, since he met you. I hope he hasn’t messed things up too bad because I think you’re good for him.”

“I don’t know about that. Uhm, well you don’t know that we, well –”

“David, I know. It’s kind of obvious.”

“It is?” David asked, alarmed.

“Well, no. But I know my brother. I know that he’s absolutely obsessed with you.”

David blushed. “Oh.”

“I also know that he doesn’t know when to shut up sometimes, and that he occasionally gets full of himself, and if he offended you he probably didn’t mean it.”

David hung his head. “I’m scared he’s really mad at me.”

“The only way you’ll find out is by going back inside.”

“Yeah,” David said with a heavy sigh.

“Well, I told Nick I would play Guitar Hero with him. I’ll see you later. And, honestly David, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I bet the only reason Joe hasn’t come looking for you is because he feels too ashamed.”

David watched the oldest brother walk back inside and decided he believed what Kevin said was true. He gave the LA lights one last glance, for reassurance maybe, before slowly standing up and following the invisible path Kevin had just left, back inside.

He climbed the stairs and when he got to Joe’s room he hesitantly knocked on the door. “Come in,” a less-than-confident voice said through the door.

David timidly peered around the door. Joe, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, instantly jumped up when he saw David. Joe’s eyes were kind of red looking, and David realised he must have been crying as well.

They just stared at each other for a moment, and David could see only regret in his boyfriend’s face, no anger. David threw his arms around him, “Gosh, I am so sorry!”

Joe made a strangled noise, “No, I am!” his voice muffled against David’s shoulder.

They clutched at each other desperately and David giggled, “We both are.”

“I didn’t mean those things I said. I mean, I do get jealous sometimes, but I get jealous of _anyone_ who gets to spend time with you,” Joe confessed.

David squeezed him tighter, “I know. I feel the same. And guess what?”

“What?”

“Kevin has known about us this whole time!”

Joe pulled away to stare at David. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. He told me he guessed because of how obsessed you are with me!” He giggled again and dragged Joe back into their hug.

“Dang Kevin! So I’ve been busting my butt trying to hide it from him and he’s known all along?”

“You can go kill him later. Let’s go to bed.”

Joe grinned. “Okay… I guess Kevin can wait.”

They pulled away from each other’s embrace and Joe went to his side of the bed and pulled the covers back. David went to the other side and did the same thing. Once they were under the blankets they met in the middle and happily snuggled down together. Their arms wrapped around each other once again.


End file.
